Niña idiota
by BoaSanAmorsito13
Summary: Una simple salida con Frisk y su mamá al parque, le pueden causar muchos problemas a Flowey. Frisk es una linda niña de cinco años (en este Fic), y aveces su lindura puede causar que la vean como una presa debil y facil de quien aprovecharse,¿Que tiene que hacer Flowey al respecto con eso? (Flowey x Frisk) Les recomiendo leerla con la cancion "Closer" de los Chainsmokers.


_**Niña idiota**_

Era un lindo día en la superficie, los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecían, un perfecto día para salir al parque infantil. Frisk iba cargada por su mamá, escuchando con los audífonos música y con sus pequeñas manos cargaba una maceta, en la cual estaba Flowey, frunciendo el seño y cruzando sus hojas molesto.

La pequeña lucia encantadora, llevaba una camisa morada de rayas rosas, los auriculares azules, una faldita del mismo tono que las rayas, unas medias blancas, no llevaba los zapatos en ese momento, un moño igualmente rosa y enorme; tanto que parecían casi unas alas de mariposa que tenia la niña.

Toriel llevaba un vestido flojo y simple, de color morado claro sin mangas, junto una sombrilla color blanco y un bolso grande del color de su vestido.

Flowey llevaba unas gafas en la maceta por si le molestaba el calor….Si claro.

Entrando en la zona de juegos para los más pequeños, Toriel bajo a Frisk, del bolso que llevaba saco una palita y un balde estilo castillo de princesa de plástico para la pequeña, quien al recibirlos, rápidamente se dirigió a la caja de arena junto a Flowey, en la cual estaban otros tres niños, dos niños al parecer eran un poco más grandes que ella, y una niña, de al parecer tenia casi su misma edad.

Frisk se sentó en una esquina junto a Flowey y empezó a llenar su cubeta, los otros niños no le hicieron mucho caso a la flor que traía Frisk, estaban más ocupados armando cosas diferentes con la arena.

Toriel se sentó en una banca que estaba enfrente, se acomodo, de su bolso saco sus lentes, se los puso y después saco una revista, la cual empezó a leerla tranquilamente.

Flowey estaba muy disgustado, su cara lo demostraba. Hace unas horas antes había echo un gran escándalo para no acompañarlas, pero no había nadie más que estuviera disponible para cuidarlo/vigilarlo por el momento, no tuvo más elección que ir. Así que ahora estaba callado, frunciendo el seño, sin querer dirigirle una palabra a nadie.

La otra niña que estaba jugando con la arena, se levanto y se fue. Solo quedaron Frisk, Flowey y los otros dos niños que estaban armando una especie de pozo.

Uno de los chicos, fijo la mirada en Frisk unos momentos sin que se diera cuenta, voltio a su amigo el cual le murmuro mientras dejaban de hacer más grande el pozo.

Flowey lo noto, por alguna razón eso le pareció sospechoso y no le gusto.

Frisk era una niña de cinco años, a simple vista era muy bonita, eso no lo negaba, pero tampoco significaba que se lo diría; ni loco, y al estar sola con esos chicos que lucían tres años más grande que ella, y el ver como actuaban significaba que tramaban algo, que no era nada bueno, quienes no conocían a Frisk la veían indefensa, pero eso no era completamente cierto, pero ella jamás pelearía, y el coquetear ¡No lo permitiría!

No es que le importara, no claro que no, simplemente lo veía desagradable.

¿Que debía hacer? No podía hablarles por que eran capaces de intentar algo con el, y atacarlos no era una opción esta vez, estaban en vía pública, era muy riesgoso ¿Llamar a Toriel? Estaba muy lejos, de lo que iba y volvía podría ser muy tarde.

¿Qué era lo que pretendían?...Entonces Flowey se dio cuenta con horror y asco.

-(¡¿Como puede ser que esta idiota no se de cuenta que los chicos que tiene a su lado son unos completos cerdos?!)- Pensó completamente molesto Flowey.

Uno de los niños saco de su boca pegajosa un chicle, se salio de arenero y empezó a caminar alrededor del arenero para llegar a Frisk. Debía hacer algo sin que nadie le viera, o abría problemas. Frisk simplemente con su pequeña palita de plástico llenaba su balde y le daba la vuelta, sin cuenta de la situación.

¡¿Qué podía hacer sin tener que usar la violencia?! ¡¿Qué?!.. ¡Oh! ¡Eso es!

-¡Oh, saludos amiguitos!-Hablo Flowey con su típica voz amigable, ambos niños le voltearon a ver- ¿Saben?, esta niña es _mía_ , y si intentan hacerle algo…-El rostro amigable de Flowey se volvió cruel y aterrador- _Los_ tendré que _eliminar_ \- Dijo sádicamente, intentando no elevar su tono de voz y reír cruelmente.

Ambos niños se quedaron paralizados viéndole aterrados, entonces se alejaron de ahí, empezaron a correr y a gritar asustados, llamando a sus mamás.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso veían a Frisk y al como una presa fácil? ¡Ja!

Frisk le dio unos golpecitos a su balde y después lo retiro, para quedar ahí un lindo castillito, sonrío divertida; entonces se quito los audífonos, para empezó agarrar piedritas y colocarlas como ventanas.

-¿Qué haces ahora Frisk?- Pregunto Flowey usando un tono falso aburrido, mientras escondía su satisfacción de alejar a ese par de cerdos de ella.

-Estoy decorando nuestro castillo, cuando seamos grandes viviremos en el, Flowey-Dijo risueñamente, sonriendo calida y dulcemente Frisk a Flowey-… ¿Flowey?- Pregunto curiosa Frisk al ver que Flowey puso su cabeza detrás de ella.

Flowey escondió rápido su cabeza detrás de la espalda de Frisk, para que no viera su sonrojo. Frisk únicamente le sonrío y siguió colocando piedritas para decorar su castillo. Hace no mucho, desde que empezó a vivir con Frisk, con su familia de nuevo, y los amigos de ella, había empezado a sentir cosas de nuevo y ahora, Flowey se sentía completamente abochornado.

¡Como la odiaba!, realmente la odiaba, ¡y mucho!

¡Esta niña realmente era una gran, y completa idiota!Pero entre los dos, el….

Era el más grande idiota, de la historia de Undreground y de la superficie, por empezar a sentir sentimientos por ella, la pequeña niña que salvo a todos, y al, de si mismo.


End file.
